Providing a communication system which is effective to transmit high quality audio signals from a moist environment by radio to a receiver is valuable.
This invention relates to communication systems having a wireless connection between a transmitter and a receiver.
Wireless microphones associated with a transmitter have been known for many years. The systems use lavaliere microphones. As electronic components have reduced in size over time, these wireless transmitters have become progressively smaller. The transmitter may be hand-held or comprised of a body pack with lavaliere microphone attached.
Such wireless transmitters are used in theatrical productions, theme park productions, electronic news gathering, film production, covert police surveillance, broadcast television and religious services.
The wireless transmitter includes a microphone to pick up the original audio source, a battery-operated transmitter which includes an audio frequency (AF) means, radio frequency (RF) means and an antenna. Remote from the transmitter, there is located a receiver which is either AC or battery operated and which includes an antenna to pick up the RF signal from the transmitter. The receiver also has an audio output.
A common problem with these transmitters is the inability of the system to operate in a moist environment. In this regard, moisture caused by perspiration, water or other sources tends to destroy or corrode sensitive electronic components.
Different mechanisms have been used to endeavor to shield the microphone and antenna from moisture. Invariably, they are cumbersome and do not provide effective waterproofing. When a battery needs to be replaced in the transmitter, the case must be opened and there is the likelihood of water leakage. The mere fact that the transmitter needs to be open at least in part impacts the integrity of the unit such that water leaks can occur.
There is a need to provide a wireless transmitter for use in an environment subject to high moisture content which minimizes the above problems.